Life goes on
by benderthecriminal
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous story "Jodi Bender fights back". It's about all the characters from the Breakfast Club 10 years later than my first story. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**One**

 **Jodi:** I sat in bed and flicked through my photo album. It was full of photos of John and I. To anyone else, this would seem like a normal photo album. But to us, it tells our story. We can remember each photo being taken. We know whether we were at home or in care during all of those photos. But that was a long time ago now.

A few months ago I celebrated my 27th birthday, and John celebrated his 29th. Andy and I live in a 4 bedroom house about half a mile away from Andy's parents. We have two kids, twins, Peter-John (PJ) and Nova Bender-Clarke. They're five years old. Andy and I got married when they were nearly three, exactly three years ago next month. John gave me away. At the moment, John and Claire are staying with us, along with their son, Ryder. Their house is having a lot of work done. They married on mine and John's birthday four years ago, a year before their son was born. Claire's currently 5 months pregnant with their second child.

It's so weird looking back at these photos. During highschool, before college, during college, weddings, birthdays. It's amazing how things change. I went on from college to become an artist. I have regular exhibitions in local galleries. I'm getting paid for doing something I love. Andy teaches PE in our local middle school, he also coaches the school's wrestling team and our local little league baseball team, the one that PJ plays for. John is now manager of the bar he used to work in, they've renovated it to a restaurant as well and he works there full time. Claire works in fashion for some huge company in town. Allison has become a school counsellor. And Brian, well Brian's a scientist.

 **Andy:** I stood in the doorway and looked out to the garden. It was summer. Nova was throwing a baseball for PJ to practice hitting it. Bear was chasing the ball and nearly tripping the kids up. Ryder was sat on a picnic blanket, also watching them. I could get used to this. I love having kids around. During school holidays, Jodi and usually watch the three of them. John and Claire still work through the summer. So does Jodi but she works at home so that's not too bad.

 **John:** When I came home from work, Ryder came running up to me shouting "Daddy!" I'll never get tired of that. Having a kid makes me think of when I was a kid. When Ryder was born I promised him and myself that I would make sure he had a better childhood than me. Since then, everything I do is for him.

 **Claire:** It was a Tuesday. Tuesday night was when we all got together. By the time I got home Brian and Allison had already come over. When I walked in the house, John was holding Ryder upside down by his legs. Ryder was giggling like crazy. His hair was wet from bathtime and he was in his pyjamas. John put him down when I came in and he ran into my arms. I love my little family.

 **Jodi:** I was bathing the twins when I heard Claire come home. The twins heard her too, PJ shot out of the bath and ran down the stairs, leaving bubbles and wet patches everywhere. I followed him down with Nova in my arms wrapped in a towel, carrying another towel for PJ. When I got down, Andy and PJ were pretending to box. Allison took the towel off me, snuck up behind PJ and wrapped the towel around him. PJ shrieked and laughed. I loved seeing all the guys bond with the kids like this, it's so sweet.

 **Brian:** Once all the kids had been put to bed, we all went down into the basement. We all converted the basement into a play room for the kids and also a bigger lounge. We use this when we meet up so that we don't disturb the kids, Jodi and Claire just bring down the baby monitors. We had a couple of beers, some snacks and just talked about anything new that had happened. Allison and I had news to share.

 **Allison:** We had just finished talking about Claire's pregnancy. "Uh guys? I have some news, well actually we both do." I said, looking at Brian. Everyone looked at us, smiling. I lifted up my left hand and showed everyone my ring. We were engaged. Jodi hugged me.

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you!" She said.

"We have got to start picking out wedding dresses! We have a fab collection at work!" Claire joined in. The boys congratulated Brian. I'm so happy I get to marry the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

 **Jodi:** It was a Thursday night, around 6:30pm. I was home alone with the kids. John was at work, Claire was working late and Andy had to go get some coaching stuff ready for Saturday's little league baseball game. Ryder was in bed, he wasn't feeling very well. The twins were in the lounge with me, on the couch watching TV before bath and bedtime. John came home.

"Uncle John uncle John!" The twins shouted.

"Hey!" He tickled them and sat on the couch opposite us. "How's Ryder?" He asked.

"His fevers gone down a lot, nearly back to normal now. He's in bed, I checked on him about an hour ago and he seemed alright." I replied.

"Alright good. I'll go and check on him again now and ring Claire to let her know, she doesn't think she'll be home before 9. Then I'm gonna go in shower and join you down here, alright?"

"Yeah okay, Andy should be back by then too, I'm sure we can find a film. Don't take too long in the shower, I gotta bath these two munchkins."

"Alright." He went upstairs.

About half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. PJ insisted on answering it. I could hear talking but I couldn't work out who was there.

"PJ? Who is it darling?" I asked.

"Mommy it's a policeman!" He was excited, he loved policemen.

I walked to the door. "Can I help you?" I asked.

One of the two policemen responded. "We're looking for Mr John Bender. I believe he's staying with you?"

"Uh yeah he's my brother. Can I ask what this is about?"

"We just need to talk to him." They looked down at the twins.

"PJ, Nova, go upstairs and tell your uncle John to come down ok. And then you two stay up in your room, I'll be up soon." The twins ran upstairs together. "Come in, I think he's in the shower." I told the police. They came inside and sat in the lounge. I turned the TV off. This was awkward. Andy came home. I explained to him what I knew and the twins came down.

"Uncle John is talking to Ryder. He said he'll be down in a minute." Nova said. They ran to Andy.

"Alright, thanks. I thought I told you two to stay up there?" They giggled.

"I'll take them up now" Andy said to me, "who's ready for bathtime!" As they went upstairs, John came down. The policemen stood up. I did the same.

"John Bender?" John nodded. "We need you to come down to the station with us and answer a couple of questions. If you'd just like to get dressed and come with us that'd be great." John looked confused. He was only wearing jogging trousers and socks. As he put clothes on from under the stairs, I spoke to the policemen.

"Wait, are you arresting him?" I asked.

"No. But if he refuses to come with us we may have to."

"I'm not refusing." John was dressed. He walked with them.

"How long will he be gone?" I asked frantically.

"As long as it takes." They replied.

John looked at me, "please explain to Claire. And tell Ryder that daddy will be home soon."

"Of course."

"Goodnight ma'am." I watched John walk with the police, get in the car, and get driven away. What on earth is going on?

 **Claire:** I finished work late, by the time I got in it was about 9:30. Andy and Jodi were sat in the kitchen. John must be in bed.

"Hey, where's John? Is he in bed?" I asked.

"Uh Claire, you should sit down." Jodi said.

"Why? What's wrong?" I sat down.

"No nothing like that." Andy said.

"John's had to go with the police. They said they needed to 'ask him some questions'. That's all we know." Jodi said.

"What he's been arrested?" I asked.

"No they said they weren't arresting him unless he refused to go."

"Oh my gosh. I have to phone work, I'll take the day off tomorrow."

"Hey no come on! Work will take your mind off things. He'll probably be back by the time you come home."

"But what about Ryder?"

"We'll look after him, we'll tell him that John's in work. We're going grocery shopping tomorrow anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course."

 **Andy:** The next day, Jodi and I took the kids shopping and then to the park. We had food in this little diner and called in to see my parents. By the time we got back there was still no sign of John. Claire was home at her normal time so the three of us put the kids to bed.

Saturday morning was little league day. We all walked over to the field. I walked ahead with Jodi and the kids, Claire explained about John to Brian and Allison. They all took a seat in the stands and I took PJ to the rest of the team.

"Where's uncle John?" He asked me.

"I dunno buddy. He'd be here if he could alright. Now you go out there and make us proud." I put his helmet on him. He smiled.

 **Jodi:** PJ was up. Andy and the team were cheering him on. He was their star player. He hit a homerun. We were all cheering for him when I heard a familiar voice shout "you go PJ!" PJ looked up at us and smiled. I turned around and saw John walking towards us. He picked Ryder up and took his seat between Claire and I with Ryder on his lap. "They had nothing on me. Couldn't keep me there any longer without evidence, I'll explain the rest later alright." He was back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

 **Claire:** John soon explained why he had been taken by the police. Frank Vernon had been assaulted the night before and they thought it was John that did it. Frank is principal Vernon's nephew and he doesn't have many fans in our family. He used to work for John, this one time he was meant to be locking up but he called a few of his friends and they had a party. Totally trashed the place. He was fired, obviously, but since then things have been tense between him and all of us. John only ever hired him because Vernon threatened him when he first took over the bar.

 **Jodi:** A few weeks had passed and it was nearly the end of summer. Tomorrow was the twins birthday, and next week they're back in school. Claire and John had moved back home. It was weird, the house was so quiet. Andy and I were down in the basement wrapping presents. I had something I needed to tell him but I just didn't know how. He finished wrapping PJ's bike and sat on the sofa. He patted the seat next to him so I joined him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

"Okay, so. I've been thinking. I um, I think we should try for a baby." He said to me.

"Oh. Well um, I have something to tell you actually."

"What? What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"We're having a baby?"

"I guess so."

"Oh wow! When did you find out?"

"Well I had a feeling for about a week but I took a test last night."

Andy hugged me. He was so happy. We both were.

 **Andy:** Once Jodi was three months pregnant, we told the guys. They were so happy for us. A couple of weeks later, Claire gave birth. They had a little girl. She was beautiful. They named her Lola. Ryder was so excited to be a big brother, and PJ and Nova loved their little cousin. She was born just in time for Christmas.

 **Jodi:** We had a lovely Christmas. I was nearly five months pregnant. The twins woke up at 6am, super excited to see if Santa had been. Brian and Allison had kept the 'Santa' presents for the twins and Ryder in their house, so they helped us bring them into the house at about 2am. They had already been to help John and Claire. I cooked pancakes for breakfast on Christmas morning. Then, Andy's parents came round. They stayed for dinner. After dinner, once Andy's parents had left, we played with a few of the kids toys with them before going to John and Claire's house. It was only 4pm but the twins insisted on wearing their new pajamas. When we got to John and Claire's it turned out that Ryder had wanted to do the same. The kids were all showing each other their toys while we talked in the kitchen. Little Lola was growing fast. She looked just like Claire.

 **Andy:** When Easter came round, Jodi had given birth. Our son was born a month early. He was tiny, but healthy. Obviously, we couldn't go camping. But we insisted that the rest of the guys went, so they took PJ and Nova with them. Bear stayed with us, he was getting old now. Last week, we were told that Jodi and John's father was released from prison. He hasn't shown up yet thank God.

Our son came home while everyone was still camping. We named him Hudson. He was adorable, he already had lush blonde hair and huge blue eyes. He looks like me when I was a baby. I'm glad he looks like me. The twins look more like Jodi. They both have dark hair and big brown eyes.

 **John:** Lola and Hudson got to grow up together. When they start school, they'll be in the same class. Both mine and Jodi's families were growing quickly. All of us were wrong ten years or so ago. We haven't turned out like our parents. Not at all. I sat with Ryder and Lola. I could never imagine hurting a hair on their heads. These are my children, my flesh and blood, and I love them so much. It hurts to think that mom and dad couldn't have felt like that towards Jodi and I. I mean, maybe they did at one point but something made them change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

 **Brian:** The day had finally come. I was marrying Allison. Wow. I stood at the next to the altar and looked around the church. All of our families and friends sat there, smiling. John and Andy stood next to me, they were my best men.

 **Allison:** I stood outside the door. This was my big moment. My father stood next to me. All the kids were with me, along with Jodi and Claire. I was so nervous.

 **Brian:** The doors opened. Everyone stood up. The kids were coming in first, walking in pairs. It was Hudson and Lola, then Ryder and my niece Susie, then PJ and Nova. Claire walked behind them, then Jodi, then my sister. They were all of our bridesmaids and groomsmen. Next up was Allison's stepbrother and stepsister. They were our flower girl and ring bearer. Finally it was Allison's turn. She walked down the aisle, arm linked with her father. She looked truly beautiful. I'm so lucky.

 **Allison:** We said our vows and kissed. Everything went perfectly. I've been waiting for this day for jst over two years, since we got engaged.

 **Jodi:** The wedding was wonderful. Allison looked amazing in her dress. All the kids were adorable in their little suits and dresses too. They were growing up so quickly. The twins would be 8 soon. Hudson has not long turned one, he's just learning to walk and talk. Ryder will be 6 a few weeks after the twins birthday, Lola is two.

After the wedding, we got a taxi home. Brian and Allison were off on their honeymoon so we wished them luck and gave them their wedding presents. When we got back to the house Andy paid the taxi driver while I waited with the kids. It wasn't late, around 9:30pm maybe. I held Hudson while the twins ran to the house.

"Mommy, the door's open." Nova said.

I turned around and PJ and Nova were stood in front of the house, the front door was wide open. "Come here you two, away from the house." The twins walked to me, the taxi driver had gone, Andy stood by me. "What do we do?" I asked.

"You take the kids to John and Claire's. I'll ring the police, and when I can I'll bring some stuff round to John's alright baby. Everything's gonna be fine."

"I don't like leaving you alone."

"I'll be fine okay, I promise."

"What if someone's still inside?"

"Trust me, everything will be alright." He kissed me.

 **Andy:** I waited for Jodi and the kids to leave and then I went into the house. I rang the police and they said they were on their way. I searched the house, there was no sign of anyone. Nothing had been taken but all of our bedrooms had been rummaged through. On mine and Jodi's bed, our photo album lay open. There was a photo missing. I think it was a family photo. Oh shit.

I got to John and Claire's at around 10:45pm. I'd brought a bag with some fresh clothes for tomorrow and pajamas for the kids. When I entered the house, John and Jodi were sat in the kitchen. Hudson was with them, he was crying.

"Here let me take my Huddy bunny." I said to Jodi. She handed him to me and he began to calm down.

"What took you so long? I was worried." She said to me.

"Yeah I was just about to come down there and see what was going on." John said.

"Sorry baby, I had to wait for the police, and then they had to search the house, I had to tell them what happened, and then I had to get clothes and walk over here."

"It's okay, I was worried that's all. So? Did they take much?"

"Nothing actually. Just a photo."

"A photo?" John asked.

"Yeah outta our photo album, I think it was a family photo from Hudson's first birthday, it was missing from those photos anyway."

 **Jodi:** By 11:30pm we had finally managed to get the kids to go to sleep. We told PJ and Nova that they were having a slumber party so they stayed in Ryder's room. Hudson shared with Lola. Andy and I took the air mattress in the basement. Claire offered us their bed but they've done so much already by letting us stay here and digging out blankets and beds for the kids.

I lay awake next to Andy, he was on his back and I was on my side, facing him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. He kissed my forehead.

"What if it's him?" I asked, "I mean, it's gotta be him right? Who else would break into our home and take a photo?"

"I don't know baby, we'll find out tomorrow, the police fingerprinted the place."

"What if he comes back though? He could hurt the kids!"

"Look, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the kids. You are my family and as long as I'm here I will protect you. Trust me baby, I love you and he's not going to ruin that."

"I'm just scared Andy, I love you too but you know what he's like. He'd do anything to get to what he wants."

 **Andy:** We went home at around noon the next day. The kids woke up later than usual. The police said that the prints didn't belong to Jodi's dad. Jodi still had her suspicions, but most of that was forgotten throughout the summer. John and Brian helped me to build a tree house for the kids. We all painted the inside together. We put our handprints on one of the walls. It said The Bender-Clarkes: Mommy, Daddy, PJ, Nova, Hudson and Bear, and had our handprints (and pawprint) above our names. We also did the same for The Benders: Uncle John, Auntie Claire, Ryder and Lola; and The Johnsons: Uncle Brian and Auntie Allison. The kids absolutely loved it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

 **Jodi:** We all sat in the basement. "He's not looking so good mom." PJ told me, stroking Bear.

"I know buddy. That's because he's old now. He's been old for a while really, we're lucky we've been able to spend so much time with him."

"Mommy is be going to die?" Nova asked.

"He's very old and very sick. We don't want him to be in pain do we?" The kids shook their heads. "He's going to be up in heaven."

"Is grandma in heaven?" PJ asked.

"Grandma Clarke? No we saw her last week." Andy replied.

"No silly, grandma Bender. Mom's mama. Is she in heaven?" He looked at me.

"Uh, yeah, she's in heaven baby." I replied.

"What about grandpa Bender? Is he in heaven too?"

"No darling."

"Then where is he? We know grandma and grandpa Clarke and we know Ryder's grandma and grandpa but we never seen grandpa Bender and Ryder says he hasn't seen him as well."

I tried to answer but I couldn't. Andy noticed. "Um, grandpa Bender just isn't around. But hey, you don't need another grandpa you have enough toys and presents off grandpa Clarke!" Andy started tickling him which thankfully changed the subject.

A couple of weeks later, about a week before the twins birthday, Bear passed away. It was really sad for all of us, he was a part of our family. We buried him at the bottom of our garden. The kids drew pictures and we buried them with him. I painted a stone with his name on and we placed it on top of where we buried him. He was about 12 years old, we were surprised he lived this long to be honest, but still it was sad to see him go.

 **Andy:** Jodi and I were in bed. It was quite late but Jodi still doesn't sleep much and I try to stay up with her. Suddenly, I flipped myself around so that I was laying on top of her. She laughed. I kissed her. I told her I loved her. I kissed all around her neck and her chest. She was giggling in delight. I removed my boxer shorts and pulled up her nightie. Just as we started having sex, I held her wrists gently and pinned her to the bed. "Stop" she said. Shit. I pulled out. She sat up in bed and I sat next to her.

"I'm so sorry baby, I forgot. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. It's just since the break in, and PJ's questions earlier I just can't stop thinking about him. It's brought it all back. And then when you held my wrists, I don't know it's like I was back there being pinned against the wall ready to be beaten up again."

She started crying slightly. I wiped her eyes and just held her. I've learnt over the years that sometimes you don't need to say anything, just being there is enough. I held her close and kissed her head. I apologised again.

After a little while, I went downstairs to get Jodi a cup of juice. When I came back upstairs, she was sat up in our armchair but she was sleeping. I placed the juice on the bedside cabinet, and kissed her forehead. I moved back the blankets on our bed, placed my arms underneath Jodi, and picked her up. I carried her to the bed and gently placed her down. I laid down next to her and pulled the blankets back over both of us. I wrapped my arms around her and went to sleep.

 **Jodi:** The next morning was the twins birthday. They came into our room at 6:30; they always wake up early on their birthday. We got Hudson up and all went downstairs. Andy and I sat on the sofa as PJ and Nova opened their presents. For PJ we bought a new skateboard, a football and a garden baseball set. He loved them. For Nova we bought a little easel, with a sketch book, lots of paints and a canvas. She loved them. They were so excited. The twins are so alike yet so different. They're identical twins and they're both extremely smart and pretty much good at everything. But, PJ prefers sports like his dad, and Nova prefers art like me. PJ is more outgoing and inquisitive, whereas Nova is more quiet and reserved. It was interesting to watch their personalities come out as they got older. As babies they were pretty much in unison all the time. It makes us wonder how Hudson will be.

After opening their presents, they of course needed to play with them. PJ was showing Hudson how to throw a football while Nova was busy drawing. Andy and I went into the kitchen to make them pancakes.

"I think I'm going to go and see my counsellor again." I told him.

Andy hugged me. "Alright baby. When?"

"I was thinking this weekend."

"You want me to come with you? My parents can have the kids?"

"No it's fine, I need to do this alone."

 **Andy:** We threw a party for the twins. John, Claire, Brian and Allison came over to help us set it up. We had to have a range of things for them. We had a face painter and a magician. Half of the garden was decorated with sporty things and the other half was all arty. It was great.

 **PJ:** I was playing in the garden with my best friend Chase and mom told me to go and get the mail from the mail box. So I went to the front door and someone knocked and I opened it. There was a man standing there. He looked funny. He had a beard, he was tall. He asked me if I was PJ and I nodded. He gives me this birthday card and then he left. I got the rest of the mail and went back to my party.

 **Jodi:** It was 8pm. Everyone had gone home. Hudson was in bed, Andy was downstairs in the basement with PJ and Nova, playing video games. I looked through the kids birthday cards so that I knew who to make thank you cards for. I started writing a list of people. At the end of the pile of cards, was the mail PJ got earlier. I forgot about this. I looked through the mail. None of it looked important. The last thing in the pile was another card. Someone must have left it in the mail box or something. There was nothing written on the envelope so I opened it. Inside the card, it said 'Dear PJ & Nova, happy birthday, from grandpa." I didn't recognise the handwriting. I knew it wasn't from Andy's father. Oh no. I called Andy. He came up and looked at the card.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I dunno baby. What can we do? We could ask PJ if he knows anything about it?"

"No I don't want them to worry or think there's something wrong. It was unopened with the pile of mail so I think it was probably put in the mail box. Can we just get rid of it?"

"Of course." He threw the card in the bin and smiled at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

 **Jodi:** I decided to start seeing my counsellor every week again. Just thinking of my dad being near my family makes me upset. No actually, it makes me angry. I'll never forgive him for what he did to John and I. And to mom actually, as much as she could be a bitch, I firmly believe that it was dad that made her like that. In my eyes it'll always be his fault she died.

Soon enough, it was the kids first day back in school and Andy's first day back in work. Andy had to be in work early for a meeting so he left before us. I got the kids dressed and made them breakfast. We packed their bags and I made lunch for them. PJ came into the kitchen with a tub of hair gel. "Mom can you gel my hair please?" I smiled and did it for him. His hair was thick. I spiked it up like he wanted and he ran back to watch TV. My little babies are growing up. I took photos of them ready for school and then got them in the car. PJ called shotgun. I pulled up outside their school and gave them a kiss goodbye. Then Hudson and I went shopping for the day.

 **PJ:** We were all playing baseball at recess. The ball went around the back of the school so I went to get it. The funny man from my party was there, standing behind the fence. I picked the ball up and he called me so I walked over to him.

"My momma told me not to talk to strangers." I told him.

"I'm not a stranger kiddo, I'm your grampa."

"My dad said you're not around."

"Well I'm around now. Hey, what does your name stand for?"

"PJ? It's Peter-John."

"John?"

"Yep, like my uncle John." My friend called me. "I gotta go now."

"Hey wait. You can't tell your mom and dad that you've seen me alright."

"Why not?"

"They won't like it."

"But it's bad to lie."

"Well you won't be lying if you just don't say anything about me."

"Okay." I went back to play baseball and my team won.

 **Andy:** When I got home from work, Jodi and the kids were already home. I asked them how their day was and they said it was good. Jodi was in the kitchen, I went in and gave her a kiss.

The end of the week came quickly. That weekend we took the kids to the park. While we were there, PJ waved at someone behind me. I turned around but couldn't see anyone there. "Hey buddy who was that?" I asked.

He looked nervous, "my friend." He said, before running off.

 **PJ:** Grampa came to see me again.

"So how old are you champ?" He asked me.

"I'm eight years old."

"How's your mom?"

"She's okay. She has to go see her counsellor again."

"What counsellor?"

"In the hospital. She helps momma."

"Why does your mom need help?"

"I dunno. Our house got broken into."

"Did it now?"

"Yeah it was after uncle Brian's wedding. Mom thinks I don't know but I heard her telling daddy. The police had to come and everything."

"You like the police?"

"Yeah I wanna be a policeman when I grow up."

"Why?"

"So I can help people."

"Policemen don't help people boy."

"They don't?"

"Nope. They look people up in prison."

"Have you been to prison?"

"Yeah."

"What for?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. You ever been in a fight kid?"

"No why?"

"It's fun."

"It is? But fighting's bad."

"Not always. You should give it a try. Now go on, off you go."

 **Jodi:** I was home one day with Hudson. We were playing with his toys. It was about 11am. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Mrs Bender-Clarke?"

"Uh yeah."

"It's Mr Roberts here, from PJ and Nova's school."

"Oh right, is everything okay?"

"PJ's been in a fight I'm afraid."

"A fight?! Is he okay?"

"He's fine. It seems he started the fight actually."

"Oh my gosh that's so unlike him."

"I know, could you come in for a chat please?"

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, bye."

"Bye."

I dropped Hudson off with Andy's parents and went to the school. After talking with the principal, I brought PJ home early. I sat him down at the kitchen table and sat opposite him.

"What on earth was that about PJ?"

"I dunno."

"Why were you fighting?"

"I thought it was a good idea. I don't like James."

"Just because you don't like someone it doesn't mean you should fight them. I'm disappointed in you, I thought we taught you better than that."

"I know mom."

"You're in 3rd grade now, if you want to be treated grown up then you can't be fighting and getting into trouble. You're a big brother too, you need to set an example to Hudson. I don't want to be called into school again okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

 **John:** It was a Tuesday. Claire's parents were babysitting Ryder and Lola for us. Claire and I went round to Jodi and Andy's. Nova was watching TV while PJ was sat at the kitchen table. Andy was in the kitchen.

"Hey where's Jodi?" I asked.

"Hudson woke up, she's just putting him back to bed." He replied.

"Hey buddy what'ya doing there?" I asked PJ.

"Homework." He said.

"This late?"

"Yeah he told us he didn't have any homework so he could go and play outside, but we looked in his bag and he did. So he's doing it now instead of watching TV with Nova." Andy said.

"Ah I see."

"I'm done." PJ got up and went upstairs, leaving his homework behind. I looked at it. It was all about the future. It asked what he wanted to be when he grew up. PJ has written "nothing". I showed Andy.

"He's been acting strange lately. I don't know what to do."

"He's probably just going through a phase. I'm sure he'll be fine."

 **Jodi:** That weekend, the kids went to stay with Andy's parents. They had just got back from holiday so the kids wanted to see them. Andy and I took this as an opportunity to tidy up around the house and sort the twins bedrooms out. We're moving PJ into the guest bedroom. I spoke to my counsellor about his behaviour and she thought it may help. For now, we were putting the quest bed into the basement. Andy was down there sorting that out while I was moving PJ's stuff in. Under his bed, I found a load of drawings. I pulled them out and looked at them. They made me smile. Although he preferred sport, he was still good at drawing for his age, and vice versa with Nova. There were drawings of everything. Us, Hudson, him and Nova, John, the treehouse, Brian's wedding, his little league team. From what I could see, the older drawings were on the top. As I reached the bottom of the pile, there were more and more drawings of a man with a beard. I couldn't work out who it was. Then, on one of the drawings, it said "Grampa Bender" on the top. Oh my God.

I showed Andy the drawings. "How does he knows what he looks like?" I asked.

"Maybe he doesn't, he could be guessing. You know what he's like."

"But he's seen photos of when John and I were little, he didn't have a beard. Why would he give him a beard?"

"Look, maybe we should ask him. I know you didn't want to worry him but with him acting strangely lately and now this, we gotta ask him baby."

 **Andy:** When the kids came home on Sunday, we took PJ into the kitchen. Nova and Hudson were playing in the garden. We showed him the picture.

"Now buddy you're not in trouble or anything okay. We just need you to tell us the truth." I said, "we found this drawing in your room, who is it?"

"It's Grampa Bender." PJ replied.

"But you've never met Grampa Bender, darling how do you know what he looks like?" Jodi asked.

"I have met him. He came to see me on our birthday, he gave me a card. But I didn't know who he was but then he was behind our school by the fence when I went to get the ball. And he was talking to me and he told me who he was and then I knew."

Jodi was in shock. She didn't speak.

"How many times has he been to see you?" I asked.

"Lots and lots, I always see him. He was in the park that one time, and I always see him when I'm with my friends. Did you know he's been to prison?"

"I can't do this." Jodi got up and walked upstairs.

"What's wrong with momma? Did I say something wrong?"

"No buddy, it's not your fault. Look PJ, I'm going to tell you something but you cannot tell Nova and Hudson, they'll be upset okay?" He nodded, I took a deep breath. "When your mom and uncle John were growing up, they didn't get on with their daddy. You know I take you to the park and we buy you nice things? Well their mommy and daddy didn't do that for them. Their daddy, your Grampa, he wasn't a very nice man okay. He went to prison when mom was 16 and she hasn't seen him since then. Neither has uncle John. So it's just upsetting for mom to hear that he's been coming to see you. He might be nice to you, but you can't trust him PJ. I'm sorry I had to tell you this but he's a dangerous man. You can't talk to him anymore okay? If he comes to see you in school you have to tell your teacher, and you have to tell us as well. Can you do that buddy? Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

 **Jodi:** After PJ told us about my dad, things changed. He soon got back to his old self. I told John and the guys about it so everyone was looking out for our dad. He went to see PJ a few more times but soon stopped. We had a big family Christmas again and soon enough it was Hudson's birthday.

Hudson's birthday was on a Wednesday. Because we were camping on his actual birthday, we decided we would throw a party for Hudson the day after we got back. We hired a small petting zoo because of his love for bunnies. It was a long day and after everyone left we watched TV as a family.

 **Andy:** It was about 8pm. We were all watching TV. Hudson had finally fallen asleep. I took him to bed while Jodi stayed with the twins.

 **Jodi:** There was a knock on the door. It was loud, it woke Hudson. I opened it. My dad was stood there with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and a huge smile on his face. I slammed the door in his face but he put his boot in the house to stop it shutting. He forced his way in and locked the door behind him. I got the twins to stand behind me and screamed for Andy. He came running down with Hudson, who was crying. The twins were scared. I backed away from dad.

"Shit!" Andy shouted. He gave Hudson to PJ and stood in front of me. "Get out of our house."

"Make me." Dad replied.

"Please just go, the kids are here, they don't need to see this." I said.

"You stopped my grandson from talking to me."

"Because you're a mess dad! Look at you!"

He laughed and pulled out a gun. He grabbed Andy and pointed the gun at him. Nova was crying as well.

"Let go of him!" I shouted.

"Now Jodi, you go and put my grandkids to bed and I'll stay here. And don't even think about phoning anyone or your dear husband will get shot."

I took Hudson off PJ and walked upstairs with the twins in front of me.

"I want to stay down here mom! I'm not scared of him!" PJ shouted.

"No PJ, c'mon please."

I took the kids upstairs and put them all in mine and Andy's bedroom, it was the furthest away from the stairs. I sat them all on the bed.

"Kids, I now this is scary but he's going to go soon. And daddy's going to be fine okay. I love you three, you know that don't you? Now PJ, do you know the way to uncle John's?" He nodded. "Okay. When I leave, you lock this door okay. And you do not open it for that man downstairs. You only open it for me or daddy, or grandpa Clarke and grandma Clarke, or John, Claire, Brian, Allison or the police okay. You look after them PJ, whatever happens. If you need to hide, get under the bed. I love you. Lock this door."

I left them and went back downstairs. Dad was still pointing the gun at Andy. When I came down he let go of him. I hugged Andy. Dad sat on the bottom step, stopping us from going up the stairs.

"What do you want dad?"

"I want my family. I want to see these kids!"

"No you don't! They're terrified of you! Leave us alone!"

 **PJ:** I could hear them all shouting downstairs. I was scared but I didn't want Nova and Hudson to know that. I needed to do something. I looked out of the window. It was a big drop. I wanted to jump out of the window and run to uncle John's but I knew Hudson and Nova wouldn't be able to. I remembered that Grampa Clarke bought me really good walkie talkies for Christmas. I gave one to Ryder. From upstairs in our house you could see his house so when we were both by an upstairs window they worked. I managed to sneak into my room and get the walkie talkie. Once I was back in mom's room I locked the door again and stood by the window.

"Ryder? Hey Ryder are you awake?

...

"Ryder its important wake up!"

...

"Ryder!"

"PJ? What do you want you woke me up?"

"It's important, you need to go get your dad for me, I need to speak to him."

"Okay hold on... PJ? What's wrong buddy?"

"Uncle John you need to help us!"

"Wow what's happened?"

"Grampa Bender is here and be has a gun and he was pointing it at dad and mom has made me lock her bedroom door and I don't know what to do!"

"Okay calm down, where are Nova and Hudson? Are they with you?"

"Yeah they're here, please you have to come quick! But don't phone the police, he said he'll shoot dad if mom phones anyone."

"I'll be right there PJ. You stay in that room and do what your mom told you okay. It's going to be fine."

 **John:** I ran to Jodi's house. I opened the front door. Jodi and Andy were standing in front of dad. He was sat on the stairs pointing a gun at them. He turned and pointed it at me. I closed the door and walk to them.

"Dad don't be stupid put the gun down." I said.

"Johnny boy! How did you know I was here?"

"I was um walking past the house and I heard shouting."

"Don't lie to me boy." He stood up and pointed the gun at my head. "Jodi, go and get those kids down here."

"No please!" She said.

"I will shoot your dear brother!"

She went upstairs and came down carrying Hudson. The twins were behind her, holding hands.

"Put the baby down." She placed Hudson next to PJ and Nova. Andy moved to stand in front of the kids. He pointed the gun at Andy. I pulled my pocket knife out and pointed it at dad. He laughed. He pulled out his own pocket knife and pointed it at me.

"Look, just let the kids go and we can settle this like adults." I said. Hudson was crying like crazy.

"Shut that baby up!" He moved closer to both me and Andy.

 **Jodi:** Everything that happened next was a blur to me. Dad managed to grab PJ. He pointed the knife at him instead of John. PJ was kicking and screaming. I was shouting for him to him down. Nova and Hudson were crying. PJ screamed and everything seemed to go in slow motion. PJ fell to the floor, blood was dripping off him. He had been stabbed in the leg. It made me feel sick. Andy made Nova take Hudson and run to find auntie Claire and get the police. I was on the floor with PJ. Andy pulled his t shirt off and I used it to wrap PJ's leg up. So much was happening at once. When I looked up, John was still pointing his knife at dad. Dad's knife lay on the floor and Andy kicked it out of the way. John turned around to see if PJ was okay and as he did that we heard a gunshot. Andy fell to the floor. I screamed. John swore. PJ cried. John head-butted dad. Dad was knocked out on the floor. Blood ran all over Andy's bare stomach. John took his jacket off and we used it to stop the bleeding. I was telling Andy to keep his eyes open. He was struggling. When he tried to speak, blood came out of his mouth. I was shouting "no no no". John was on the phone shouting. Then he was with PJ. We got more towels and tried to stop the bleeding but it was no use. "I-I love you" Andy said. "Tell the kids, ah, daddy loves them."

"No! Don't do this! Don't say your goodbyes! You're going to be fine baby! I love you baby please open your eyes please!" His eyes shut and he relaxed in my arms. I screamed again and hugged him so tight. John and PJ were hugging me too. PJ was crying and bleeding. There was blood everywhere.

"I think he's gone" I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

 **Jodi:** I sat next to PJ in the hospital room. I held his hand. He had to have stitches. He was crying. My whole body felt numb. Eventually PJ went to sleep. I still sat there. John walked in. He sat next to me. He pulled out a box of cigarettes.

"Come on." He said.

"I'm trying to quit."

"I don't care. Come on, you need one."

We went outside. He lit two cigarettes and gave me one.

When we went back in, PJ was still sleeping. We sat in the waiting room. Just me and John. They wouldn't tell us anything. Andy was in surgery. It was late, gone midnight. We've been here for hours. He was rushed into surgery the minute we got here. Finally a doctor came to see us. We both stood up.

"Your husband is out of surgery now-"

"Can we see him?"

"Not yet, he's still recovering."

"So how is he?"

"It's difficult to tell at the moment. He's lost a lot of blood. He's not in a good way I'm afraid. We'll be monitoring him closely."

"What does that mean?!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you should prepare for the worst. He may not make it through the night."

The doctor left and I broke down. John had to stop me from falling to the floor. I can't lose him.

 **John:** I sat in the waiting room. Andy was in a private room, I could see him through the window. Jodi was with him. She was holding his hand and speaking to him. I didn't know what she was saying. It was about 6am. I phoned Claire and told her what had happened. She was watching the kids. I went to see PJ. His leg was all bandaged up.

"Hey buddy. How's your leg?"

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"That's good."

"Where's momma?"

"She's with your dad."

"How is he? Can I see him?"

"Uh no kiddo, not yet."

"Is he okay?"

"Look, I don't know okay. He's unconscious right now."

"Uncle John? Is my dad gonna die?"

"Your dad is a fighter. He's strong. When you're allowed outta here your auntie Claire is gonna come get you. You're gonna stay at mine for a little while okay."

 **Jodi:** I sat with Andy. He was unconscious. He had tubes and things stuck all over him. John came in. He told me he had been to see PJ. All of a sudden, Andy started fitting in his bed. His machine was beeping like crazy. John ran to get a nurse. John and I were taken out of the room. Loads of doctors piled in. He stopped fitting. I could see them giving him CPR through the window. Doctors were going in and out for ages. No one would speak to us. Eventually someone came up to us. They had medically induced him into a coma.

 **John:** It was 11am. Andy's parents had finally contacted us back. They were on holiday to see Andy's grandmother, she wasn't well. They couldn't get a flight home till next week. PJ had gone with Claire, they had given him crutches to use. The police came to see us. They would need statements from all of us, even the kids. They had arrested dad with attempted murder. He was in hospital for a little while but on the other side of town. I broke his nose when I head-butted him. Gave myself a black eye too. They took statements off Jodi and I. They told us that they've finished getting evidence from the house so we can go back there now. Jodi didn't want to.

 **Brian:** John phoned us last night and told us what it happened. It was crazy, we couldn't believe it. He rung us again this morning to update us. We asked if there's anything we could do and he asked if we could go round Jodi's and get some stuff.

 **Allison:** When we opened the front door, we could immediately see blood all over the wooden floor. It made me sick to think of what that man has put their family through. We cleaned the blood up and went to get some clothes. We got a couple of things for the kids, and more things for Jodi and Andy. As we were leaving, I picked up a photo frame with a photo of all them in. I took it with me to the hospital.

 **Jodi** : Andy's been in this coma for nearly a week now. They've tried waking him but it didn't work. I haven't been home. I've stayed here with him. The kids have been in to see him. John and Andy's brother, Colton, have been here most days. Colton's outside now, updating his mom and dad. He just had to say goodbye to Andy. They're turning his life support machine off. He's not going to survive.

The kids came in to see him. They had all drawn pictures for him. I explained things to them the best I could. PJ and Nova understood a bit but Hudson didn't. I just hope he remembers his daddy.

Claire took the kids home. I was staying here for the night and they would turn the machine off in the morning. I held Andy's hand. I told him I loved him. I kissed his forehead. John sat in there with me. I said I was fine but he insisted.

 **John:** Everyone had been to say goodbye now. We had no idea if Andy could hear us or not. I'm worried about Jodi. When I look at her I see the old Jodi. The one who our dad used to beat, the one who used to get kicked out of school, the one who was vulnerable. Claire and I have been talking, we're going to move in with Jodi for a bit after this. She can't cope on her own with the kids without Andy. Hudson is the spitting image of Andy, I can't imagine how painful it must be to look at him and be reminded every time. I don't want her to breakdown or anything. I need to protect her again.


End file.
